ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiri Clans
These are the Three Great Clans of the Hidden Mist. They are special, and powerful clans that were present during the creation of the Hidden Mist. Hōzuki Clan Clan Head Lord Gongetsu Hōzuki Status Open The Hōzuki Clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) are a Clan that originates from the Hidden Mist. They possess special hiden that allow them to manipulate and turn their bodies fully or partially into water. ♦ Must have Water Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. Kaguya Clan Clan Head Lord Mizukage Katsuo Kaguya Status Open The Kaguya Clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is one of Kirigakure's Three Great Clans. They are infamous for their barbaric nature and their rare kekkei genkai, the Shikotsumyaku. ♦ Start with a +2 in Durability. Yuki Clan Clan Head Lord Hisame Yuki Status Open The Yuki Clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) is a clan that originally comes from the Hidden Mist. They possess the frightening bloodline limit, Ice Style. ♦ Must have Ice Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. ---- These are the Clans of the Hidden Mist. Each is a large entity, numbering in the hundreds, every one of them tied together by a common ancestor that gave them their names. Fūma Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Fūma Clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) are a common clan. They are well-reputed for their creation and use of the Fūma Shuriken, often times producing exceptional shurikenjutsu specialists. ♦ Start with a +2 in Taijutsu. Hoshigaki Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Hoshigaki Clan (干柿一族, Hoshigaki Ichizoku) are a clan within the Hidden Mist infamously reputed as monstrous shark people. They carry distinct features, and possess extraordinary chakra reserves as well as the ability to absorb it. ♦ Have uncapped Stamina (can go to 30 points). ♦ Start with the Chakra Absorption unique trait. Karatachi Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Karatachi Clan (枸橘一族, Karatachi Ichizoku) is a special clan of shinobi in the Hidden Mist reputed for their exceptional water jutsu and large chakra reserves. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Stamina. Momochi Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Momochi Clan (桃地一族, Momochi Ichizoku) are a clan of ninja who specialize in Kenjutsu as well as other forms of Bukijutsu. They are unmatched in their way of the sword, to the point of being paragons of the ninja art. ♦ Start with a +2 in Taijutsu. ---- Families are a sub-type of clan that are much smaller in numbers. Whereas Clans are a type of Extended Family, which can number up to hundreds of individuals, families are only conjugal in nature. Meaning that they only consist of spouses and unmarried children. Families in the Hidden Leaf often come from clans that already exist and have migrated to other hidden villages outside of the Leaf. Jūgo's Family Family Head ??? Status Open Jūgo's Family is an unnamed and far-flung family that possesses a bloodline limit which allows them to passsively absorb natural energy around them. However, this comes at a the cost of sudden and uncontrollable fits of madness, causing them to suddenly berserk. ♦ Must have Sage Transformation as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Passively generate +2 points in Senjutsu per round. Uzumaki Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Uzumaki Family (うずまき家, Uzumaki-ke) is one of Kiri's many families. They are famously reputed for their advanced knowledge and use of fūinjutsu. ♦ Have uncapped stamina (can go to 30 points). ♦ Start with a +2 in Stamina.